The new guy
by WWEFutureCAsey
Summary: A new guy arrives at Duel Academy and he seems to capture all girl's heart but will he capture alexis's and what about about Jaden? JadenXAlexis
1. Chapter 1

The new guy

Jaden was in his room,practicing with syrus when they started talking he and chumley bout the obelisk girls .

Syrus:Hey chumley,who do you think is cutter Mindy or Jasmine?

Chumley:mmmm...I don't know i think alexis is the cutest.

Suddenly jaden blushed,syrus and chumley noticed.

Syrus: Dis i just see you blush Jaden?

Jaden with a red face:No you didn't i wasn't blushing was just thinking .

Chumley:About what ?

Jaden:There's a rumor about this new guy moving in the red Sliver dorm and he is pretty good at dueling

Syrus (mocking):Oh? are you afraid that he might take your place?

Jaden:Not at all i mean this guy is probably friendly and he's not gonna steal my place like other cheaters.

Syrus: I'm sure about your place but not about alexis?

Jaden covered his face who was the same color as his blazer .Suddenly Chazz bursed into the door .

Chazz:Guys come on!Hurry up the new guy is on his way apparently he's arriving on a private jet.

Syrus:What! Come on guys hurry up i wanna see him.

Jade,Syrus and Chumey arrived at Duel academy's entrance where everybody was watching a jet landing where a guy with a blond hair and a strong body and a handsome face which got all the girls in love immediatly with him.

Jaden POV:

Man this guy could probably get Alexis before me but remember Jaden all you gotta do is confess the see what happens later,Jaden tought to himself.

Suddenly,i saw alexis blushing too i was completly in shock so that's it i'm gonna be alexis's boyfriend even if i am in competition with that guy.

Syrus :Jaden what are you thinking about,you seem pretty distracted.

Me:No i was just thinking about something nothing much.


	2. Chapter 2

**It was a normal day,Jaden was walking in the halls of Duel Academy until he saw Alexis and the new guy practicing for her duel.**

**Jaden POV:**

**I walked to them**

**"Alexis, isn't it me who you always practice your duels with ?" I said to her**

**"Yeah i know, but i didn't find you anywhere and Jake here asked if he can help me practice so i said it's ok,do you mind Jaden?" She said with a sweet,innocent look on her face.I couldn't resist her look**

**"No,no,it's totally fine " I said**

**"Ok,thanks Jaden " She said and her and Jake continued the i felt something hot in my chest could it really be jealousy?**

**I walked to the Slifer Red Dorm and i got in our room i saw that nothing changed Syrus and Chumley were still fighting about the cutest girls it's good to still have your real friends even when you try to confess to your loved ones.I was so caught up in my own thoughts that i didn't Chumley who was calling me.**

**"Hey,Jaden do you think that the new guy could win alexi's heart"He said to when he said it it just hurt directly in the heart.**

**"I..I don't know,maybe but if he could cross the queen's fan club"I said without looking at them to hide my hurt**

**"What's wrong,Jaden ?"Syrus asked **

**"Oh,no it's nothing don't worry about i"Isaid preparing to go to my bed**

**"Jaden,wait i wanna say something "Syrus said seriously**

**I turned to face my roomates"Sure ,what?"I said**

**"Jaden, don't think we're idiots we know that you love Alexis and we also think that you can solve all your problems by just confessing and you don't, have to worry anymore" Syrus said to me with a serious look on his face.**

**"You really think that she could go out with a guy like me?" I said not sure about myself**

**"Think? we know that ,Jaden you're the most amazing friend a person could ever ask and i admire you for that you're courageous , you don't hesitate when it comes to friends,and besides you're the most powerful duelist in the whole academy,and if i were you i would never worry about a little thing called Jake , you're Jaden Yuki for god sake, you, could anything you want ,you're just shy to actually do it, i believe in you Jaden me and Chumley are not doubting at all that you cound make a great couple" Syrus said with a sweeet look.**

**"Thans Sy, you're the best and thank you for your speech it inspired me so much and made me happy that you think of me the way you just said"I said as we hugged.**

**Back at The Obelisk Blue Dorm:**

**Alexis POV: **

**I Was sitting next to the window watching the clouds then Mindy called me:**

**"Hey Alexis, do you think Jake and me could make a cute couple?" She hesitantly asked.**

**"Yeah,totally why are you asking?" I said facing her**

**"Good, because i'm kinda interested in him , i hope it's okay with you because you spend all your time with him"She looked at me with a serious face**

**"No, it's totally cool, besides we're just friends and i'm kinda intersted in somebody else". I said looking at the clouds and wondering. Does he feel the same way?**

**I was walking in the halls with Jasmine and Midy who was flirting with Jake who was totally ignoring to her and looking at me .I felt kinda guilty, Mindy is my friend so is Jake and besides i already love Jaden so why am i uncomfortable ? All of my toughts were interrupted when i saw him, the guy that i love but doesn't love me , he was kinda angry when he saw Jake lloking at me while Mandy was flirting with him. Somehow, i couldn't figure out why he was acting like that.**

**"Hey,Jaden What's up?" I said with a happy face .**

**"Oh, nothing if youll excuse me I have to meet Syrus and Chumley do you mind ?" He said with no hope no stay with us .**

**"Yeah,Sure go ahead,see you later Bye Jaden "We said with unison**

**"Bye,guys see you later"He said, leaving without showing his face witch really left me stunned .**

**What's wrong with him?Why is he acting like that?Looking for the last time at the direction Jaden took, i turned aways and continued talking to my friends**

**Yay,It's finally here sorry i'm late REVIEW REVIEW **

**Review please...**


End file.
